


going crazy

by pi_xilated



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Confusing, Gen, M/M, might be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_xilated/pseuds/pi_xilated
Summary: luhan dreams, but sometimes dreams just aren't right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> moved from LJ, originally written in 2012.

he thinks he's going crazy.  
the dreams are terrifying yet arousing, dark lust flowing through his veins. at the same time he trembles from anxiety and thrills from pleasure. he doesn't remember when this has started, the details of the first dream smudged and blurry.  
this whole thing is scary and weird but most of all it's wrong. terribly, obscenely wrong.  
but when he falls asleep again and finds himself in the dimly lighted room, air choking, limbs trembling, he can't stop his excitement.  
here he is, the source of luhan's madness – sitting at the dark leather couch, pale chest covered by white dress shirt, eyeliner smudged around corners of his eyes. he's smirking - he likes the expression luhan wears.  
luhan looks at his own face, his own body situated comfortably on the couch. he doesn't even know when he comes so close to the other (the same?) man, kneeling in front of him.  
“i knew you'd come back.” he hears his own voice, low and calm and quiet. soft fingertips touch his cheek and his face is coming closer and luhan fallsfalls _falls_

next day, when he looks in the mirror on the set of their ceci photoshoot, he can't fight the surprised gasp. he's in a white dress shirt, with eyeliner smudged around the corners of his eyes and in the back he can see the dimly lighted room and dark leather couch and...

“i'm going crazy” he whispers to himself and he swears his reflection smirks at him with content.

  


**Author's Note:**

> this was written in 2012 after I was messing with exo pairing generator and the ceci bts has just happened. for a long time ive had an idea to expand it to a full-lenght fic but im afraid it will never happen, at least not like originally planned.


End file.
